The Paopu
by MouseleafXIII
Summary: Sora returns to the Secret Place to catch up on old times. He finds the etching that Kairi has left for him. So what does this mean? Read to find out! OneShot SoraxKairi Rated K


**I AM BACK, LOYAL FANS! I AM SO SORRY FOR MY DISAPPEARANCE! Some personal family business came up.. And then school and stuff... So yeah... **

**This is another story(its a one-shot). **_**The Ties That Bond Us Ch. 4, Pt. 2**_** is in progress, and I might be getting a little help from I friend, b/c I just cannot write s**_**m**_**ex scenes... So don't worry, it should be up soon...**

**This is a SoKai one-shot, btw. I had this in my head for a while, so it's finally going down on Wordpad(lol). It's kinda short though.. sorry. Enjoy it...**

**So then... Riku? The disclaimer thingy, please..**

**Riku: MouseleafXIII does not own Kingdom Hearts or the picture, the pic belongs to **_**ghostfire**_**(on deviantart, and its amazing! great job! if the link works, if not, 4get it... it'll be at the bottom, btw)**

**STORYTIME!:**

He ran his hand along the stone wall, recalling the memories of when they were children. The scribbles in chalk, covering the rocks that held their secret place up.

_Man.. I've been away for so long... everything, everyone, it's all changed. Even Kairi... Kairi, I hope she can forgive me for ever leaving... _He gazed up at the clear, blue sky of Destiny Islands. The sun shone brightly through the opening at the top of the cave. It felt good on his face.

_I... I'm such a jerk... I want to tell her how I feel, but... It's not the same.. She probably doesn't even love me back..._

The brunette looked away from all the other drawings, and set his gaze upon the huge, wooden door. _That_ door. A chill ran up his spine. Ansem was gone, Xemnas, too, but he still got chills thinking about it.

Something caught his attention. Next to the door. The etchings that him and Kairi had drawn so long ago. They were still there. _I wonder if she's come down here since. Maybe she saw it. The paopu I drew... I don't know.._

He knelt beside it, and ran his fingers across the stone. He stopped halfway. How could he not see that? _So... she was down here.._

There, etched into the rock, was another paopu fruit. He smiled. _Then maybe..._

" Sora?"

Sora practically jumped out of his skin. He shot up and stood awkwardly inn front of the sketch, with a nervous smile on his face.

" Hi, Kairi." he greeted, with a small wave.

She cocked her head and gazed at him curiously. She had her hands behind her back, and there was a draft so her hair was swaying gently.

" W-What's wrong?" he asked, trying not to give himself away. If she realized what he had been looking at, he'd die of mortification.

Kairi slowly started to walk towards him, until she was standing right in front of him, and he leaned back against the wall. She was still staring at him profusily, searching his eyes with hers.

Sora could feel his face getting hot, and he knew he was starting to blush. Kairi finally looked away, and leaned back against the wall next to him. _Thank God..._

" Y'know.." the redhead started.

" Yeah?" Sora slid down to the floor, forgetting that he was covering up the drawing.

" You don't have to hide anything from me." Kairi mumbled, sitting down with him. She still had her hands behind her.

" W-What are you talking about? I'm not--"

" I'm not stupid, Sora. I know you were looking at this." She rested one hand on the wall, and stared at him again. There was an awkward silence. Sora was blushing from embarrassment. He stared back into Kairi's eyes, but her gaze was kind of hard to break.

" Fine," he sighed, " You got me. I.."

He lwered his head and shut his eyes, waiting for her to get up and leave. Suddenly, he heard his giggling. He looked up, confused and blushing. _This is getting even more awkward..._

" Sora. You are so dense..." she said when she had stopped laughing.

" What-" He was cut off when Kairi put a finger over his mouth.

" Sssshhh." she whispered. " Not another word. Close your eyes." Sora did what he was told. " Open your hand." He felt something in his palm. " Okay, you can open your eyes now."

The Keyblade Master looked down. In his grasp was a small, yellow, star-shaped fruit. " Uh, Kai.. What are you planning to do with this?"

" I think you know." she said, smiling.

_Wow.. I was just thinking that her liking me was a possibility, but this.. I wasn't expecting this.._

" Kairi, this means you like me, am I right?" he asked slowly.

" Wrong. It means.." She moved closer to him, and whispered in his ear. " .. I love you."

_My heart's beating a mile a minute.. But now, I finally know the truth... Kairi, I..._

" I love you, too.." he whispered.

They smiled at each other. " But, now we both know each other's true feelings.. I was thinking, maybe.." She looked at him, a hint of blush on her face. " Maybe, we could share that." She pointed to the paopu, but her gaze was still locked on Sora.

" Of course." he said, smiling warmly. " Here. Take a bite."

" Oh, but that wouldn't be right." she added.

" Hmm.. yeah. We'll do it together?"

Kairi nodded. A strong wind swept through the cave. Sora held up the fruit, and they bit down slowly in unison. _Please, don't let this be a dream, God..._

He put it down and swallowed the piece in his mouth. The whole suddenly seemed brighter, unless he was just imagining it.

" Hey, Kai?"

" Yes, Sora?"

" Would you mind if I... kissed you?" He felt really stupid asking, embarrassed, too. But there wasn't really anything to be embarrased about. They loved each other..

" Not at all." She crawled closer to him. She was kneeling between his legs. Sora rested one hand on her arm, the other on her cheek. She leaned in and put her lips on his. It was like Sora had fallen in love with her all over again. He closed his eyes. _It can't get any better than this... can it?_

She broke away slowly and blushed, as her gaze fell to the ground.

Sora wrapped his arms around her, and Kairi hugged him back. " I won't leave you again, Kairi..." he whispered.

_But even if I have to... Our destinies are intertwined now. We won't ever be apart.. Love you, Kai..._

ghostfire./art/What-Lies-Beyond-the-Story-32028215

**YAY FOR MUSHY-GUSHY! How was it? Short, right? Did the link work? Well, you tell me... in a comment, alrighty? Bye now and thanx for reading! Expect TTTBU Ch.4 Pt. 2, soon! X3**


End file.
